To Fix You
by fangeolssu
Summary: Depressed after being ditched in his wedding overseas, Kise wanders around to find a lost 4-year old boy and helps him find his father, Aomine Daiki; A widower who still couldn't push himself to move on. How will these two broken people find the way to fix themselves? AU. AoKise.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: To Fix You**

**Pairing: AoKise**

**Summary: Depressed after being ditched in his wedding overseas, Kise wanders around to find a lost 4-year old boy and helps him find his father, Aomine Daiki; A widower who still couldn't push himself to move on. How will these two broken people find the way to fix themselves? **

**A/N: Just an idea I had in mind. Since these AoKise feels kept on running within me, I might as well write something to ease myself. Lol**

**A/N 2: The fanart in the cover is drawn by atm＠西1Ａ43b. I editted it a little bit. **

* * *

The sound of a familiar tune rang Aomine's ears, waking him up from his sleep. Groaning, he struggles to grab a hold of his phone. He pressed the call button and placed the mobile against his ear. "Hello?"

"Aomine-kun, you can fetch Nikko now." A familiar voice said on the other line. Aomine muttered a "fine" and "thanks" to the guy and ended the call. The tanned man sat up from the couch and rubbed his still-sleepy eyes then stood up. He walked to the kitchen and drank some water from the bottle he got from the fridge. He went back to the living room, finding the wooden picture frame placed at the coffee table.

"I'll be out for a minute, anata.."

After a few minutes of fixing himself, Aomine got out of his house and walked towards a certain kindergarten just a few blocks away from his home. As soon as he got there, a light blue-haired male was waiting by the entrance with an impassive look on his face. He approached the man and asked where the child was.

"He's at the playground."

"Thanks, Tetsu." He says and runs to the playground behind the small building to find a tanned boy playing by the swings.

"Nikko, it's time to go home!" He exclaimed, getting the young boy's attention easily. The boy got off the swings and run towards Aomine, hugging his legs. "Daddy! Let's go to the mall first, please~?" The boy pleaded.

Aomine scratched the back of his head. "What made you want to go there?" He asked the little boy. Nikko grinned at his father as he broke off from his legs. "I wanted to eat at Maji's today~ It's been a long time since we last ate there, Daddy… Can we please go? Pleeeeease?" He clasped his palms together and made a puppy expression, a posture that will never fail to work on his Daddy.

The taller man sighed, "Fine. If you say so." He crouched down to his son's level, hooking his hands under Nikko's armpits and carrying him. "Ah! Let's say goodbye to Tetsu-sensei first, Daddy!"

"Okay, okay.."

After bidding their goodbyes to the kindergarten teacher, Aomine and his little son rode a taxi to the mall.

* * *

The flight from New York was tiring but Kise still chose to stroll around a particular mall in Tokyo. His tears had already dried out but he felt crying again. He didn't care if people look at him as he cried himself out, as long as he's able to wash the pain.

As if he could.

He closed his eyes, still walking until he bumped into something and heard a soft whimper. He opened his right eye then his left eye to find a tanned boy on the floor. Eyes widening, Kise crouched down and chanted multiple apologies to the kid.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? I'm really sorry, kid!"

"It's fine, sir. It doesn't hurt that much. Besides, I'm a big boy so you don't have to worry!" The child grinned and lifted himself with the help of the blonde. Kise chuckled at the boy's statement.

"Are you alone?" He asked. The boy shook his head. "I'm lost.. I can't find my way back to where my daddy is.. Can you help me find him, sir?" He pleaded and the blonde can't find a reason to say no.

"Okay."

"Shit shit shit, I'm dead. NIKKO! NIKKO!" Aomine was running inside the mall like crazy as he called his son through the crowds of people in the said building. He and Nikko had went to Maji's restaurant to eat lunch and told the boy not to leave his seat and wait for him. But after he ordered their food, he found no one on their table.

And now, he searching for him like crazy. _"He wouldn't have gone that far! Shit, where is he?!"_

* * *

Kise and the little boy walked to the nearest paging station in the mall. The blonde told the little bluenette that his daddy might have already left the restaurant to find them so the best way to let him know where they are is the paging station.

He approached the woman at the counter and told her that the boy with him is lost and is looking for his father. "Oh, by the way, kid… What's your name?" Kise asked the boy.

"It's Nikko. Aomine Nikko."

"_Paging Aomine Daiki-san.. Your son, Nikko, is here at the paging station on the 2__nd__ floor. Paging Aomine Daiki—…"_

Eyes widening, Aomine sprinted towards the paging station while muttering a, "Thank God." Relieved that he didn't lose his son.

"_I'll probably kill myself if I lose him…"_

"There. All you have to do is wait for him, Nikko.." Kise assured the boy, who was wearing a wide smile. "Thank you! Uhh… Umm.."

The blonde chuckled, "If you're wondering.. My name is Kise.. Kise Ryouta." Nikko smiled once again and bowed, "Thank you, Kise-san!" Kise patted the boy and muttered a "No problem," with a sweet smile. After a few minutes of waiting, the blonde sighted a tall tanned male running towards their direction. Kise squinted his eyes and sub-consciously mumbled, "Is that your dad, Nikko?"

Before he realizes, the tanned boy came running towards the taller male who just came. "Daddy!"

"Oh god, I thought you were kidnapped or something! I told you to wait for me, didn't I?" Aomine crouched down to his son's level and lectured him. Nikko giggled and scratched his head, "I got bored so I strolled a little but then I got farther from the restaurant and got lost.."

"Geez, don't do that again, okay? You scared me."

"I'm fine, Daddy. Kise-san helped me anyway." The boy smiled and turned his head towards the blonde. Aomine stood up and approached Kise with a smile. "I'm sorry if he troubled you.. Thanks anyway."

"Oh it's nothing! I'm glad I could help." The tanned male offered his hand to Kise, who accepted and shook his hands with Aomine.

"Ahh! Daddy, I'm hungry, let's goooo~" Nikko whined while clutching on his stomach.

"You shouldn't have left in the first place! And now you're complaining? Sheesh, this kid. Come on, I reserved our orders." The boy jumped in glee and held his father's arm. As they were about to leave, the boy turned around to find Kise walking away. Nikko then let go of his father's hand to catch Kise.

"Kise-san! Wait!" The boy's call luckily reached the blonde and turned around to see the boy running towards him. "Nikko? What is it?" He asked.

"Are you hungry? You can have lunch with us!" The bluenette offered.

Kise smiled inwardly at the boy's kindness. His parents must have raised him well. It's difficult to refuse such sincere request. And so, he nodded, making Nikko jump. The boy then dragged Kise towards the direction his father came from.

The lunch with the two bluenettes gave Kise a warm feeling. They were strangers and yet they were so friendly that it makes Kise forget the pain. Well, he knew that it will come back as soon as he got alone though.

While eating, Aomine excused himself and went to the comfort room so Kise decided to interview his son. He couldn't resist okay? The tanned male was attractive. It's not like he'll hit on a man with a family.

"Uhh.. Nikko, where is your mother?" He asked, and he felt like he needed to punch himself.

"Eh? Mommy is not with us anymore…"

"Did she leave you?"

The boy shook his head. "She went up there." He said, pointing towards the ceiling. Kise's eyes widened and apologized.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kise-san. A lot of people asked me that already.. So I'm used to it." The boy replied with a sad smile that made Kise's heart break. _"I shouldn't have asked!"_

* * *

After the lunch, Kise found himself lonely again, his smile wearing off as he watched the two males leave. "Maybe, I should go home.." He mumbled to himself.

As he got inside his apartment, Kise felt really exhausted. More exhausted than he was before. Fetching his cellphone from his pocket, the blonde dialled a certain number and pressed the mobile against his ear.

"_The person you are trying to call is out of coverage. Please try again later. Th-"_

Kise threw his phone to god-knows-where. Sobbing, he slumped against the couch and cried again.

"Why aren't you answering..? Where are you..?"

* * *

**Is it alright? Kufufufu~ **

**By the way, to those who read, reviewed, favourite my deleted fic, Mission: Execute Aomine Daiki: This is a make-up fic for you guys~! :"" XD**

**I hope you guys like it! **

**Reviews are appreciated. Teehee~**

**P.S. The title is soooo lame, I know. xD But I can't think up of anything else. I suck at titles that much. orz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: To Fix You**

**Pairing: AoKise**

**Summary: Depressed after being ditched in his wedding overseas, Kise wanders around to find a lost 4-year old boy and helps him find his father, Aomine Daiki; A widower who still couldn't push himself to move on. How will these two broken people find the way to fix themselves?**

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Sorry if it's a little bit OOC. T^T I hope they're still in character. :3**

* * *

It was close to midnight when Kise chose to go out and drink. At least, he'd be able to forget his problems for a little while. It's been years since he went outside alone at night.

_"I was always with him, that's why."_ He thought.

Grabbing his coat, he walked out of his apartment and tried to enjoy the autumn breeze. Though it was midnight, a lot of people were still outside. Some people looked like they were about to go home and ready to spend the weekend at home with their families while some were already partying their night through the start of the weekend.

_"We always stayed late at night.. We were always together. Almost inseparable if I might say." _He thought to himself, remembering all the memories he had with his fiance. Well, ex-fiance.

Tears started to blur the blonde's vision, stinging his eyes. It hurts because he was the only one suffering. He doesn't even have a clue where that person was. The blonde was getting tired of trying to find him when it was clear to him that he might never see him again.

* * *

Realizing that he was already at his destination, Kise stopped on his tracks and entered the small building. The club was already filled with people. It smelled like alcohol, smoke and sweat. But it didn't bother Kise at all, he actually missed the smell. He was a party-goer after all. Though. instead of entering the dance floor like he always did, he walked towards the bar and ordered a drink. He initially came to wash his pain away and that's what he'll do.

The blonde propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin against his palm, as he drank the strong alcohol he just ordered while listening to his surroundings.

"Geez, you're the worst, Ahomine!" Kise eavesdropped at the conversation between the bartender and some guy a few seats away from him.

"Shut up, Bakagami!" He heard a familiar voice retorted.

"Is it because today's her day? Aren't you worried about your son?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

It was then Kise turned his head to the right and saw a familiar blue-haired tanned male.

"Aomine-san?" He muttered.

The bluenette was clearly drunk to even hear his voice through the noise. His eyes were half-lidded, face flustered, and he was holding a bottle.

"So what's the record tonight? Five? Seven? Or ten?" The bartender teased, earning a scoff from the tanned male. "You dare underestimate me?"

The bartender shook his head. "Go ahead and brag. It's not like I'll let you drink that much anyway."

Kise watched the two as they argue about random things. He didn't even realize how drunk Aomine was getting. And he didn't realize that he had ignored his drink. He just watched the man drown himself in alcohol and feel miserable.

It was one in the morning and Kise was still sober. That wasn't his plan, but the club was closing so he couldn't do that anymore. And he knew that Nikko is going to be worried if his father's not able to go home.

"Umm.. Sir? Do you perhaps know this idiot?" The bartender, Bakagami as referred from Aomine, suddenly asked Kise while he was wiping some glasses. The blonde answered with a nod.

"That's great! Would you mind if I asked you to bring him home? I'll give you his address."

"No, it's okay. I can accompany him." A sigh came from his lips. "He must be heart broken, huh?" He muttered out of nowhere.

"Heart broken is an understatement if you ask me. He's life is a mess ever since Junko died."

Kise's eyes softened as he stared at Aomine's sleeping figure. Aomine may look scary but deep down, he's actually a gentle guy, especially when he's with Nikko.

"I pity him." _And myself._

"Me too. For a year, he's been blaming himself over his wife's death. But I'm worried over their son the most. That kid is really strong despite his age. It's amazing that he could keep up with his idiot of a father."

Kise smiled. His impression with the child was also like that. Nikko looked mature despite his very young age. He thought that maybe it's because of his deceased mother. The boy knows that his father is having a difficult time moving on that he chose to be the strong one to help his father somehow. Though the blonde wondered how a four-year old did that.

How he wished he could do that.

* * *

After a few more seconds of talking to Kagami (Kise asked his name since the blonde thought that Bakagami is too amusing to be a person's name.), Kise brought Aomine outside the club and fetched a taxi. He gave the driver the paper containing the bluenette's address.

Minutes later, they arrived to a blue two-story house. Kise then payed for the fare and carried Aomine outside the vehicle. As he walked to the door, the blonde realized that he needed the house key (He was already twisting the knob when he realized it.) so he searched Aomine's pockets and successfully found the thing he was looking for.

Finally, Kise opened the door and entered the house. Struggling, he dragged Aomine through the dark. Luckily, he was able to find the light switch in the living room. The blonde noticed a sleeping figure on the couch, which turned out to be Nikko.

Kise smiled. The boy must have been waiting for his father and fell asleep in the living room. Sighing, he first carried Aomine to the room that he figured to be the master's bedroom. He went back to the living room and carried Nikko to the master's bedroom and placed him beside Aomine. He then tucked the two underneath the sheets.

_"Maybe I should cook breakfast for them? Ugh.. I sound like a mother. Oh my god, that doesn't sound good. Gosh Kise! You have your own problems! Don't barge in other people's lives and try to fix your problems!" _Kise thought and slapped himself.

As he lectured himself, he noticed a picture frame on the bedside table. It was a picture of Aomine, Nikko and a woman with long brown hair. "That must be her." Kise muttered to himself.

He noticed how wide Aomine's smile was in the photo. The male looked really... happy.

_"It must have been really har for him, isn't it?"_

* * *

Aomine groaned at the feeling of being shaken. He thought that he heard his son's voice though.

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up! Breakfast's ready!"

Breakfast was ready? How did that happen? Aomine was always the one who made breakfast for the both of them...

"Wha-! Daddy, you scared me!" Nikko yelped, shocked at his father's sudden movement.

"Did you try to play cook again?!" Aomine questioned. He wondered why the house isn't burning yet. Nikko shook his head, bringing him relief. Yes, it happened once. Thankfully, Aomine was able to put out the small fire his son had caused.

_Wait._

__"What?"

"Kise-san made it. He even brought you home."

"Who's Kise?"

"Ehhh? You don't remember?! He was the one who help me find you when I got lost!"

"Huh? Umm... Ah! That Kise!"

Nikko pouted. "Sheesh, you're really bad at names, Daddy. Let's go!" He then dragged his father out of the bed and pulled him to the dining room. As they entered, Aomine saw a familiar blonde male placing some glasses on the table already filled with dishes.

"Sorry for the wait!" Nikko exclaimed. The blonde smiled and told them that it was okay and apologized to Aomine for using their kitchen without permission. The bluenette answered with a nod, still suffering with a bad hangover.

"Here, drink some medicine." Kise handed Aomine a glass filled with water and a couple of medicine tablets. The tanned male hesitantly accepted the blonde's offer and drank the medicine then thanked the fair-skinned male.

A few minutes later, Kise decided to leave. He knew that he shouldn't be bothering them since it's rather sad occassion for the two. Though he's sure that he'll meet them again someday. Nikko even exchanged his father's number with him, telling him to call if something happens.

* * *

"Daddy, are we going to see Mom?" The small bluenette asked his father, who was currently watching television. Aomine looked at his son, pausing for a second before answering.

"Of course. She'll haunt us if we didn't."

Nikko smiled. though a little worried. Ever since his mother died, Aomine couldn't stop crying (Not when he's there though,) and blaming himself. The boy believed that it wasn't his father's fault, he only did those things because he loved his mother so much.

* * *

It was already noon when Kise's doorbell rang. Interrupted with his business, the blonde stood up from his seat and walked to the door to open it. His eyes widened as he saw emerald eyes protected with black-rimmed glasses greeted his amber-colored ones.

_"Midorimacchi.."_

"I heard you came back... Where is _he_?"

Kise bit his bottom lip, tears threatening his eyes once again. Midorima Shintarou, a doctor in Tokyo, was a little surprised as he watched the blonde cry for no reason.

"Come in first, please." Kise offered.

"So.. He ditched the wedding? And now he's out of reach?"

Kise nodded, still crying.

"What should I do, Midorimacchi? It hurts so much!" The blonde sobbed as more tears fell. Midorima pursed his lips and patted Kise's shoulder, earning the blonde's attention.

"I understand. Oha-Asa told me that Geminis are going to have a painful day... So here's your lucky item." Kise chuckled, a bit surprised that the man still believed and followed horoscopes. Though, he was thankful when Midorima handed his lucky item which was a yellow handkerchief.

"Thank you, Midorimacchi..."

"I did everything I could to forget the pain. Still, nothing happened. I feel so helpless, to the point that I want to die than suffer fro-" Kise winced, not even finished with his speech, when Midorima slapped him.

"I know you're an idiot. But I never thought that you're stupid enough to kill yourself just because you feel so helpless."

Kise pouted, "You're still mean as ever, Midorimacchi!" Midorima inwardly rolled his eyes, ignoring his friend's whines. Then, he sighed. "I'll try to help you. Not because I'm worried but because it's my job as your former middle school classmate."

"Stop being a tsundere, Midorimacchi."

"Shut up, Kise."

* * *

Aomine's heart felt like breaking as he took each step towards his wife's grave. It had been a year and it still hurts so much. Maybe because it's his fault because she died.

_"She died because of me..."_ He thought to himself.

He told Nikko to wait by the picnic table near the grave. Aomine didn't want his son to see him cry. He didn't want look so weak in front of the boy.

The tanned male kenlt down in front of his wife's tombstone. "Junko.." He called out, knowing that even if he called her, she'll never come back.

"Junko.. Sorry.. I'm so sorry."

Tears started to fall out.

"I should've hugged you. I should've told you how much I love you. I should've treated you like a queen... But I didn't. I treated you like crap. I made you feel that I didn't trust you. I regretted everything I did that night. If I didn't do those things, maybe you'd still be alive."

"I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry."

"Grandpa... It's been a long time. You probably know what I'm going to say." A voice grabbed Aomine's attention, making him turn to his right. He saw a tall young man with raven hair and teary gray eyes.

"I know you told me to take care of him. You told me not to hurt him no matter what. But I did. And I'm so sorry. I don't want him see me again. I won't let him be with a bastard like me again. I loved him so much but I realized that it wasn't enough for me to stay with him forever. He's probably crying buckets like the crybaby he is. And I'm afraid that I'm not going to be the to comfort him..."

"I'm sorry Grandpa.. I hurted Kise."

The name made Aomine's eyes widen. _Kise__. _It couldn't be the one he knew, right? That would be ridiculous.

_Just who is this guy?_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are very much appreciated! :DD**


End file.
